elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Linen Cloth
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Fabric_Linen_01 |name=Linen Cloth |quality=Common |stack=20 |vendor= |sell= |ilvl=5 }} A cheap, rough cloth used in the creation of homespun clothes and other sundry items. Source This item is a drop found on humanoids up to level ~10, and some Undead such as the Plaguebone Pillager in The Dead Scar Linen Cloth as an Ingredient Blacksmithing * * * * Engineering * * * * First Aid * * Tailoring * Linen Cloth as a Quest Item * * Places to farm Between 5-14 level most Humanoid mobs drop Linen. The peak range is 10-14 where one can expect to kill 1-3 mobs for each linen. If level is not an issue: the highesthttp://www.wowhead.com/item=2589 drop rate (60%+) appears to be from the denizens of Pyrewood Village, which are only hostile to Horde during the day, though the hostile-to-all worgen they transform into at night appear to have the next highest drop rate. But due to the time-of-day restriction and the inconvenience of the location for Alliance, the most efficient farming locations for Alliance appear to be the trolls either in Gol'Bolar Quarry in Dun Morogh, or Stonesplinter Valley in southern Loch Modan. Alliance *'Lvl. 7+:' Kobolds in and around the Fargodeep and Jasperlode mines in Elwynn Forest *'Lvl. 9+:' Human and Gnoll Bandits in Elwynn Forest *'Lvl. 8-10:' The sprites and grells of Fel Rock, Teldrassil *'Lvl. 10-12:' The gnarlpines in the Ban'ethil Barrow Den on Teldrassil drop linen at a high rate. *'Lvl. 10-12:' The Wendigos just north of the road in central Dun Morogh are notable in that they both drop linen cloth and can be skinned. *'Lvl. 10-12:' The Frostmane Trolls in Frostmane Hold in western Dun Morogh *'Lvl. 12+:' The Riverpaw Bandits at Sentinel Hill, in Westfall, notable for a high respawn rate. *'Lvl. 13+:' Leper Gnomes outside Gnomeregan, in northwestern Dun Morogh *'Lvl. 13+:' In Darkshore, Blackwood Furbolgs drop a lot of linen, with a high respawn rate. Horde *'Lvl. 5+:' Undead on The Dead Scar in Eversong Woods; in particular, the skeletons in the north end near Silvermoon are east prey and conveniently located. *'Lvl. 7-9:' The tower to the southwest of Brill in Tirisfal Glades has fast-respawning "scarlets" with high drop rates; it's particularly convenient because it's between Brill and the Undercity. *'Lvl. 9-11:' Venture Co. Miners in the Venture Co. Mine east of Thunder Bluff in Mulgore *'Lvl. 9-11:' The Humans in Tiragarde Keep southeast of Razor Hill in Durotar *'Lvl. 10-11:' Razormane Quilboars in the Barrens have higher than normal drop rates. *'Lvl. 10-12:' The Quel'dorei Ghosts and Quel'dorei Wraiths in Goldenmist Village drop cloth frequently. *'Lvl. 12:' Southsea Buccaneers in the Barrens near Ratchet *'Lvl. 13+:' The instance Ragefire Chasm inside Orgrimmar has many elite Troggs and Burning Blade orcs that will drop a lot of linen, up to 5 per drop. *'Lvl. 15-17:' North of The Crossroads in the Barrens, Venture Co. employees at the Sludge Fen will freqently drop 2-3 cloths, have abundant numbers, and very fast respawns. External links pl:Linen Cloth Category:Cloths Category:World of Warcraft blacksmithing ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft engineering ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft first aid ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft tailoring ingredient items